


we'll steal love songs tonight

by blurred



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, harry cries, i'm grossed out, louis proposes to harry, post-it note proposal, proposal au, the word 'love' appears so many times in this, this is so gross this boyband makes me do unspeakable things, who am i kidding they both cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurred/pseuds/blurred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them knew how this whole post-it thing started. At first, it was just little notes reminding Harry to pick up more tea, or telling Louis to take out the trash. </p><p>Alternatively, Louis really wants Harry to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll steal love songs tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a thing i wrote a really long time ago based on a tumblr post and i hope you like it :)
> 
> (title from Sunset by Avalanche City)

_based on[this](http://goldenmines.tumblr.com/post/60874278738/louis-and-harry-started-leaving-post-it-notes)_

 

Louis picked up the yellow post-it stuck on the tea cupboard in their kitchen.

_"Just a reminder that I love you and nothing is ever going to change that! :) xx H"_

 He shook his head fondly, unable to contain the wide smile that overtook his features. He loved his boy so much, more than he'd care to admit. 

 

**

Harry turned the key in the lock and entered their empty apartment. He saw a green post-it note stuck on the plant that Harry insisted they buy to "spice up" the place. 

_"Gone out to Tescos, be back soon!! xx P.S. your eyes are the colour of this post-it"_

Harry grinned. This whole post-it thing was slowly becoming a thing between the both of them. They'd leave random notes in random places, and in return they'd each get a blowjob. It was a pretty nice arrangement, if Harry could say so himself. 

 

**

Harry quickly unhooked the key from his belt loop and stuck it into the keyhole. It felt so good to be home. After endless meetings that had him jetting off to LA multiple times, he was finally back in London, back in their home. He'd gotten a text from Louis, telling him to "plz come back soon i need to show you something IMPORTANT!!!".

He saw a post-it stuck on the same plant.

  _"The post-its go in clockwise order. Read all of them!!! This is a life and death situation!!!"_

It was difficult not to smile at that. Louis loved to exaggerate. This was probably just his way of welcoming him back.

 

_"I love you, you know that, don't you?"_

_"You bring out the best in me."_

_"I couldn't do anything without you."_

_"Remember when we met in the toilet? That was the best day of my life."_

_"We've come so far, don't you think?"_

_"When we first met, I had no idea that you'd be so important to me."_

_"I want to hold your hand when we're 80 and say that we made it."_

_"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."_

_"I love how you nag at me when I don't hang up the towels properly."_

_"I love how you stare at me with that weird creepy fond stare that makes you look like Kermit the frog.”_

_“I love how you always laugh at whatever I say, even when it isn’t THAT funny.”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m funny as hell."_

_"I love all the songs you write about me."_

_"I love how you let me tease you."_

_"I love your stupid hair. Although you should wash it more often.”_

_"I love how you agreed to move in with me even though we'd known each other for less than a year."_

_"I love how you're so genuine about everything that you say and do."_

_"I love how I'm not afraid to tell you how much I love you."_

_"I love how we fit together so nicely, like we're made for each other.”_

_“Or more like, my hands, your hands, tied up like two ships. *wink*"_

_"I love how we complete each other's sentences."_

_"I love how we can lie in bed all day.”_

_“I love how fate put us together in the same band. It’s amazing, really.”_

_"I love how much I love you."_

_"I love you more than anything else in the world."_

_"Your eyes put the moon and stars to shame."_

 

_"You make me a better person."_

 

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hundred percent."_

_"I love you."_

 

 

Harry finally reaches the bedroom, his eyes glassy with tears. He wasn't even ashamed to admit that he was crying. He loved Louis, damn it. 

He pushed open the door, and he saw everyone important in his life.

 He saw his mum, his sisters, Gemma, Niall, Liam, Zayn and almost everyone that he'd spent the most part of his life with, all crowded in their bedroom. 

 And there, in the middle of the room, was the love of his life. His first real crush. The boy he’d accidentally peed on in the X factor bathrooms. The boy who had to face so much bullshit just so they could be together. His soulmate. 

 

****

Louis was on one knee, with a post-it note stuck on his shirt. In his hands was a black velvet box. It contained a ring. The same ring they were raving about a few months ago. It had jagged lines on it, and Harry _definitely_ didn't gasp when he realized it was his heartbeat. 

 

_"Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me? p.s say yes"_

 

Harry was full-on crying by then. There were no words to describe how much he loved Louis. After all they'd been through together, after all the hardships, after all the closeting, all the stupid winter bearding, they were finally together. And that's all that mattered to him. 

 Harry grabbed the post-it pad on their bedside table and scribbled a single word onto it. He ripped the post-it off and placed it on his shirt with trembling fingers. 

 

_"Yes."_

 

 


End file.
